


They Don’t Know What We know

by Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, bruce banner comics
Genre: AU, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, basically an AU, happy Bruce Banner, happy Natasha Romanoff, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger/pseuds/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger
Summary: Natasha and Bruce have news. But they like to keep things hush hush. Meaning, the team don’t know what they know about Natasha being pregnant, or her last name changing to ‘Banner’.





	1. They don’t know what we know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thank you for opening a new tab on safari. Welcome to my world of Brucenat. This is an ongoing story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha get news. Big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve changed it. Still the same storyline but I’ve revamped it. I originally posted the first two chapters in a hurry for the sake of it. Put I’ve taken these chapters and flipped them on their heads. I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated.

••••

Seoul Korea was cold. Not only does the frigid wind carry from Siberia, but with the temperature drop comes the delight of snow. The streets were mostly empty, very few people out, those that braved the cold, were wrapped in large coats, scarves that covered their faces and beanies that covered their ears. With day rolling into night, street lamps were glowing, alighting small snowmen along the open side walks, the work of children that had enjoyed the snow. With children and adults alike finding comfort in the warmth of their homes, no peeking eyes wandered down to the streets. Those that were still out, in their large coats, scarves that covered their face and beanies that covered their ears were in too much of a rush to migrate towards warmth than take notice of others passing by. 

No eyes wandered on the couple walking closely together. The woman’s shock of red hair covered by a grey beanie contrasted brightly against the white of snow, her partner tightly gripping her gloved hand in his as they made their way towards the U-Gin Genetic Research Facility. The lights of the facility glowing in welcome to the couple, a long way from home. The man squeezed his partners hand, his scarf and beanie covering most of his head and face. With his free hand he pulled down his scarf ever so slightly so that his words would not be muffled, his unmasked appearance revealed that of Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. His sharp square jaw, covered ever so slightly in scruffy facial hair, alert, compassionate brown eyes seeking out those of his female companion, “Natasha, we are going to be late.” he said, louder than he might have if the streets weren’t so empty. Natasha squeezed Bruce’s hand in reassurance, she reached up to pull her scarf under her chin, allowing her bright red hair to fall in her face. She glanced his way whilst still keeping a steady pace, “Relax Bruce, you’re the one that slept in.” she said, looking at the Doctor, her green eyes glinting in amusement. Bruce grumbled in response, mumbling, “I seem to recall me spooning you in bed, Nat.” 

Natasha shot him a signature glare, “Helen will be fine. She’s not expecting us right on time.” Bruce rolled his eyes, “We said around 5:30,” Bruce removed his phone from the inner pocket of his black coat, “and would you look at that; it’s almost 6 o’clock.”

“Shut up Banner. We’re nearly there, besides,” she turned her head to smile at him as they reached the entrance to the Research facility, “I called ahead whilst you were sleeping and told her we might be later than expected.” Natasha removed her hands from Bruce’s, albeit unwillingly as she removed her gloves to pin in the entrance code to the entrance doors. Bruce huffed, but moved to hold the door as it clicked open for his fellow avenger and followed in after her, away from the cold. 

The U-Gin Genetic Research facility was heated like a sauna compared to the ice bucket that was the outside temperature. Industrial lighting led from the front desk, which was left unoccupied, the receptionist having gone home for the day. Alike most of the research facility, Dr. Helen Cho had sent home all her employees, having freed the place of eyes and ears to the delight of the spy and physicist. Their inhabitants of the research facility being of a monthly occurrence in Seoul, almost a year and a half after the events of Ultron in Sokovia. The reason for the monthly appearance being of utmost privacy, therefore leaving the occupancy of the facility to geneticist Dr. Helen Cho, assassin turned spy Natasha Romanoff and physicist Dr. Bruce Banner.

As Natasha and Bruce removed their winter coats, scarves and beanies, they were met with the sound of footsteps across the brightly lit hallway. Helen Cho appearing in long dark pants and a blue turtleneck, a white lab coat over the top, the woman was holding a small “donated” Starkpad. Helen met the couple with a smile and hugs, “Natasha, Bruce, good to see you again. Come, I have good news.” Bruce and Natasha walked either side of the woman, glancing at each other in excitement. “The test results we sent through?” Bruce questioned, keeping pace with Dr. Cho as she led them through the facility and to her personal lab. Helen nodded, sending both Bruce and Natasha a smile, “I’ve crossed referenced with previous samples and outside research to check and double check. Dr. Wellington examined them further, he was here last week with your samples and then again just the other day.” Helen explained, having reached her lab, she keyed the passcode into the lab and Bruce, ever the gentlemen, held open the door once again as both women entered. Dr. Harry Wellington, an obstetrician from New York had been thoroughly investigated and de-briefed before becoming involved with both Natasha and Bruce and then Helen. 

Helen led the couple over to her lab bench, the Stark approved tech alight with documents and files. Natasha inched forward towards the screen as Helen worked through her computer to bring up the official data, setting aside her Starkpad as Bruce looked over her shoulder at the computer screen. Both Bruce and Natasha watched as Helen pulled up the final results of all the samples they had taken and sent over the previous 6 months. As they were reaching the end of the final results, Helen stepped back to give them some space, Bruce fiddling with his black rimmed glasses and Natasha absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the lab bench. Helen couldn't help the smile that washed over her, “So over 12 visits and 6 implantations…” Natasha and Bruce finally reached the conclusive results. Natasha’s fingers stilled their tapping and Bruce settled his glasses on the bench. 

“Bozhe moi” Natasha whispered, still frozen, eyes beginning to glaze over with tears, one falling down her cheek. Bruce let out a small, “Huh” before turning to Natasha. He moved closer to her, hand sliding up to cup her soft cheek, pink from the heat of the facility, and gently wiping away the solemn tear. Natasha turned her face towards Bruce’s and found that he too, was silently crying. Bruce’s other hand slowly made its way across her lower abdomen were she too covered her hands over his. “I’m pregnant.” she whispered. Bruce leant his forehead against hers, “You are.” he choked out, voice covered in emotion. Natasha, suddenly let out a small sob, not caring that she was in other company. Her world shrunk down to her, Bruce and their hands entwined over the bulk of her woollen jumper. Bruce removed his hand from her cheek to cradle the back of her neck, fingers brushing her red curls from her head as he hugged her close to him. “I love you.” He whispered into the hair against her neck. Natasha, head resting against his pounding heart responded in earnest, “I love you too.” 

The pair leaned back over so slightly, Bruce’s brown eyes meeting her green ones. Natasha leaned in to brush her lips softly against his. Bruce pressed kisses to her cheek, nose and forehead. 

They both moved away to look over at Helen, who had tears in her own eyes. Bruce and Natasha embraced the woman who had helped them both unravel the mystery of Bruce’s physical failings in conceiving a child, and Natasha’s own inability to do so as well. The couple both gave their unrelenting thank yous to Helen as she offered them her congratulations. Bruce and Natasha moved back to allow Helen to breathe, “So which implantation resulted in a positive reading?” Natasha asked, leaning into Bruce as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Helen moved back to her computer, clicking the mouse to indicate the change in Natasha’s autonomy. “Surprisingly, after the 4th implantation.” Helen said, Bruce shook his head, “You’re kidding,” Helen zoomed in on the data to prove her findings, Bruce took his glasses off from the lab bench and adorned them to read over the data. “The fourth implantation was the one that failed altogether. How…?” Natasha was still in shock, Bruce only re-read the results as if they were to give the answer. But the findings only gave the results: ‘positive’ to the successful IVF implantation in Natasha’s womb. Natasha ran her fingers through her curls, “I don’t understand, my cycle…” Helen nodded, “We will have to do a checkup with Dr. Wellington when you get back to New York, but the previous results indicate that you are pregnant. And approximately 8 weeks along.” 

Bruce looked between Cho and Natasha, “8 weeks? And we didn’t know.” Bruce looked at Natasha in concern. She gave him a smile, “Well I felt all the usual symptoms I would usually around getting my period-sensitive breasts and what not. No cramps, that’s a good thing.” Natasha said as she looked at Helen whom nodded in reply to her unasked question. Helen moved to bring up a web page on pregnancy, “You should start to feel nauseated and therefore the fun of morning sickness begins, this is uncharted territory for you both, especially because, Natasha, with the Russia form of the soldier serum, we don’t really have a clue if your heighten healing means you might not even get morning sickness.” Helen pointed at a visual, “The foetus is still tiny and so is your womb, so no bump yet. Until you see Dr. Wellington we won’t have any real indication over how well you and the little one are developing.” Bruce and Natasha followed along, “And you and Dr. Wellington found this out…?” Natasha trailed off, looking over at Helen who responded in earnest, “Last night with Dr Wellington. I was waiting till both of you got here to release the news, and I promise, only the four of us know. This is all as confidential as we agreed on.” Helen said, Bruce gently rubbing circles into Natasha’s back. Confidential was one of the first words that was uttered when Bruce and Natasha had spoken to both Helen Cho and Wellington when they had decided to experiment with the possibility of having a biological child. Confidential, or ‘non-existent’. Their work in Seoul classified as “business trips” when anyone at the compound asked their whereabouts.

“Good. I’d like to keep it that way for now. Ross is on our backs no matter where we go, the possibility he finds out that Bruce may have direct biological descendant increases his lust for weaponizing Bruce’s genetics for an inclination of the Big Guy.” Natasha explained. Bruce took off his glasses and continued to fiddle with them, “I’ve read the findings. No big green involved. So at least that genetic alteration didn’t pass through...at least that we know of.” he said, it didn't matter what Bruce said aloud to reassure himself, there was still a tiny bit of fear in him that something carried through. Bruce felt the rumbling of the Big Guy in the back of his head. ‘No Hulk. Only Banner. Little red Banner.’ Bruce smiled slightly at the Big Guy’s commentary. Bruce gazed at Natasha, who in turn was talking to Helen about seeing Dr. Wellington as soon as they returned from Seoul. A little red Banner indeed.

Natasha and Bruce continued to talk to Helen about the cooking bun inside of Natasha until Helen’s watch chimed 8pm. Bruce walked Helen to her car as her trip home was further than his and Natasha’s walk back to their rented apartment. Helen gave Bruce another hug and wished him and Natasha well, they had both set a date when they would return next month to Seoul. Bruce closed Helen’s car door with another whispered thank you before returning to Natasha who was talking to Nick Fury on her phone. As Helen rode in the opposite direction, Bruce wrapped his arm around Natasha, her responding in kind, holding the phone to her ear, under her beanie, less she take it off and expose herself to the bitter cold. Both of them were rewrapped like woolly mammoths in their coats, scarves, gloves and beanies. Natasha leaning on Bruce, as the conversation continued without his knowledge of what was being said. 

Both of them walking briskly back to the small apartment they had rented over their time spent in South Korea. Bruce could see the small crinkle in Natasha’s eyes, her mouth slightly covered by her scarf, but smiling no less. “Thank you Nick. We’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Bruce raised his eyebrows as Natasha removed the phone from her ear and slipped it into her coat pocket. Bruce moved his scarf away from his mouth, “Tomorrow morning?” he questioned. Natasha looked over at Bruce, “I told him. He told me that he would personally see us both to the tower. I’m really not sure if I’m going to get fired or hugged.” she responded with a small laugh. Bruce huffed, “Great. And now I’m going to get the ‘you knocked up my daughter, prepare to die’ speech.” Natasha laughed, louder this time, her voice being sweet pleasure to his ears. Natasha gave him a firm nudge in the ribs, “I’m sure he’ll leave the shotgun at home, Bruce. Don’t worry.” Bruce shook his head, but smiled, “You told him you couldn’t do any more missions didn't you?” he asked, but he already knew the answer. Natasha nodded. The both slipped their scarves over the lower half of their faces, but not before Bruce sneaked in a quick kiss against Natasha’s lips, his own slightly chapped from the cold. 

The rest of the walk to their apartment was silent. It wasn’t until they had reached the apartment door and were safely inside before they shed their coats and jumpers in a rush to feel each others warmth skin to skin, not even bothering to turn on the lights. With their hands still warm from the quickly removed gloves, Natasha found herself surprised at the shiver that racked through her body as Bruce’s calloused hands made way under her shirt and around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. His other hand cupping her cheek as their lips met in mutual passion. Natasha’s hands snaked their way up Bruce’s chest until they locked tightly around his neck. She let out a very un-Natasha like giggle as Bruce removed his hand from her cheek and let it join his other at her waist as he spun her around towards the bed.

They fell onto the covers, mouths still firmly locked, tongues sliding as they drew short breaths of air. Bruce trailed his hands from around Natasha’s waist down to cup her firm backside, giving a small squeeze. She returned his cheekiness with a nibble at his bottom lip, hands now entwined in the dark curls of his hair. Bruce let out a small moan as she tugged at them. They broke apart ever so slightly, leaning their foreheads against each other. Their hot breaths syncing in the soft silence of the heater and creaks of the room. Bruce soon found himself crying again. So happy in this moment, knowing that Natasha was in his arms and that she was carrying their child. 

Natasha moved her hands to cradle his cheeks, her thumbs wiping his tears away just as he had hers back at the facility. “This is real, Bruce.” she said. Bruce nodded, rubbing his forehead against hers. She smiled in the darkness of the room. “I have a little Banner growing in me.” Bruce smiled, brushing his lips against hers, recalling the Big Guy’s words, “‘A little red Banner.’ Hulk had put it.” Bruce said, telling of the Other Guy’s recent reassurance. Bruce and Natasha lay in contempt, comfortable in each others arms, until the need to retreat under the covers of the bed proved to great against the oncoming cold. They untangled themselves and Natasha retreated to turn on the bedside lamp, letting the soft amber light cast shadows across the small apartment bedroom. Natasha and Bruce moved around each other in comfortable silence before snuggling in bed together, Bruce curved up against Natasha’s back. Natasha didn’t mind being the small spoon… just as long as no one knew. Bruce didn’t mind being in the small spoon position either, however, from this position with Natasha in his arms, he was able to place his hand against the warm skin of her stomach. Natasha entwined their fingers together. Bruce nuzzled into the warmth of her neck, her soft red hair brushing against his cheek. “How long do you think they’ll be oblivious?” He mumbled. Natasha snorted softly into her pillow, “As long as Tony doesn't know...I don’t know. I’ll tell Clint, because...I mean, obviously he is going to notice. Especially because his already gone through this three times already. And I need to get some perspective from Laura.”

Bruce brushed his nose behind Natasha’s ear. A sensitive spot to her. She shivered slightly, but not from the cold. “If Tony knew, the whole world would know. He’d probably light the tower green and red and lit up the sky with fireworks reading ‘Banner knocked up Romanoff’” He said with a chuckle. Natasha groaned, “Don’t go giving him ideas.” she warned. Bruce nipped at her neck, “I would never.” Natasha rolled her eyes, even though Bruce couldn’t see. “What about Steve and Vision and Wanda? Or even Thor and Rhodey and Sam. Not to mention Pepper!” Bruce said with a sigh. Natasha smiled, “I didn’t realise we knew so many people.”

Bruce nibbled her neck harder than last time as a tease before kissing over it to ease pleasure from pain. She ground her ass back into him in response. He moaned again. Both of them content with just teasing. Both tired and aware they would be up early for the quinjet flight home. “I think we might have to be careful with Vision, Wanda and Thor.” Natasha stated, “I mean, they are going to find out eventually, but those three will probably feel it in their own weird way. Vision and Wanda in a psych kind of way and Thor in a godly mythic kind of way.” 

“So much for, ‘Between the four of us’” Bruce said. Natasha gave a slight shrug, “I think Steve and Rhodey took Vision, Wanda and Sam on a training mission in Australia.” she recalled. Bruce hummed, “That’ll give us sometime to work out everything. When are they expected back?” he asked. Natasha yawned, her voice raised in pitch, “It’s Saturday today, we get back tomorrow around late noon. They return Wednesday morning. Winter’s coming so I can cover up the upcoming bump, but I’ll have to avoid them when I’m in my gym clothes.” Natasha yawned again, “Just as long as they don’t know what we know...for now.”

Bruce nodded, “We have an appointment with Dr. Wellington Tuesday morning at 9am.” he reminded her. Natasha hummed, slowly slipping off to sleep, “Goodnight, my love.” Natasha whispered. Bruce held her closer as his thumb slowly circled on her stomach, “I love you both. My little redheaded Banners.” Bruce whispered. Natasha smiled before sleep took her. 

In a small apartment in Seoul three Banners slept soundly. Curled tightly into each other. Natasha and Bruce both dreaming of what was to come. A little curly, redheaded boy or girl, covered in freckles like their mother, and compassionate brown eyes like their father.

••••


	2. What do they know that we don’t know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revamped chapter two. I think I changed this one the most. I’m not sure how you’ll like it but give it a try.

••••

Bruce and Natasha were to meet ex-S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury on the outskirts of Seoul. Both were back in their warm coats and winter wear before the sun had risen, awaiting the quinjets arrival. With their bags placed beside them, they spoke softly of possible names and where the nursery would go in their floor back at the compound. “When Pepper finds out she’s going to want to help design the nursery. Plus help look at baby clothes.” Natasha said. Bruce smiled, the strawberry blonde headed woman was just one of the many strong women Bruce knew, and he knew for certain, if anything were to happen to himself or Natasha, that child would be placed in the safest of hands with Pepper Potts. They both knew, however, that along with that, Tony would spoil the child rotten, adding him to his collection of adopted children. Young Peter Parker from Queens being the newest addition. The small spiderling was a handful of energy that Natasha both adored and found slightly annoying at the same time. She received emails from time to time asking questions about girls, to being sent his language class test results. His science results being CC’d to Bruce and Tony.

The soft sound of the quinjets engines followed the appearance of the Avengers jet from the fog above. The jet landing softly as Bruce and Natasha hefted their bags and made their way towards the opening back door. Nick Fury in his one eye-patched delight stood to welcome them into the flying vehicle. As the door shut behind them, they dropped their bags. Natasha embraced in a one-armed hug from Fury, Bruce reaching out to shake Fury’s hand. The older man clasped him on the shoulder and gave Bruce a small smile. Slightly shocking the scientist. 

As they settled into their seats, the quinjet lifted off again, barely being on the ground less than a minute. Fury sat opposite Natasha and Bruce on the vacant seats lining the interior of the jet. “So,” Nick said, “I guess congratulations are in order.” Natasha gave a tilted smile, “The doc knocked me up and that’s all you got to say?” her smile turning into a smirk. Bruce sent a sideways glare at Natasha. He could hear the Other Guy’s deep chuckle in the back of his head. ‘Little red funny’. “Ha Ha” Bruce said. Fury only shrugged, “So how far along and when did this start? I want all the details Romanoff” Fury said, as if ordering a mission debrief. So Natasha started from the beginning. 

From finding Banner after the Hulk left in Sokovia, not in Fiji, not even in Hawaii, but in Russia of all places. From yelling to apologies to ‘making up’ Natasha had stayed with Bruce for just over a month before convincing him to return to the new Avengers compound. Bruce had not only been ready to start something more than longing gazes at Natasha, but she herself was ready to explore their relationship from ‘what could have been’ to ‘what we could be’. 

They returned to the compound to the delight of the other Avengers. Bruce working with the Hulk in a more comprehensive and inviting way, rather than in anger and fear. Even letting him out with the oversight of Natasha. Their relationship built over the many months spent together at the compound, moving from weekly movie nights to date nights in the city. They had spent around 6 months together, almost at each others side everyday besides Natasha’s come and go missions. When Natasha had raised the question of marriage in bed one night. Bruce had very tiredly responded with a yes, before his brain fully grasped what the spy had just asked him. Nick knew what had happened after that, he officiated their wedding over a Starkpad, they had filled out the official papers the next day. Then they went to Paris for three days, on a small honeymoon. The team didn’t know of their marriage. Bruce had bought Natasha a ring in Paris that she wore on her opposing hand. The team wouldn’t know any better, however Pepper and Clint both had their suspicions over the gorgeously twisted gold band ring, a reasonably cut diamond in its centre with small green emeralds either side. 

Natasha and Bruce glazed over these parts until it came to 7 months ago when Bruce and Natasha were babysitting the Barton children. Bruce swaying little Nathaniel Barton to sleep, with Lila curled up in between himself and Natasha, Cooper at his feet. All three sound asleep, Natasha gazing at them all in contempt and silent desire. Then Bruce had suggested they talk to Helen Cho in South Korea if they really wanted to experiment. Or even adopt. Natasha had smiled and nodded, slightly hesitant. They both were as they took their first of many ‘Business’ trips to Seoul.   
Bruce went on to explain the IVF process and the individual experimentation he and Dr.Helen Cho had to consider and practice in the physical defects of his gamma powered body. Then the research and effort went into Natasha’s individual condition with the red rooms sterilisation. By the end of the first month, they had signified that Natasha and Bruce could have children. But it would not be naturally conceived. The first of many treatments began that led them to this point and finding out the news yesterday with Helen Cho at the U-Gin Research Facility. 

As Bruce and Natasha spoke to Nick Fury about their adventures over the past year and a half, they made headway back to New York faster than any commercial flight. The quinjet slowly landing on the rooftop of the Avenger’s compound, the figures of Tony Stark and Clint Barton were there to greet them as they departed the jet. Stark waving a white tissue in mockery of a weeping woman before embracing Bruce with pats on the back, Natasha hugging Clint, and then Tony as Bruce shook Clint’s hand. Fury waved goodbye from the Quinjet as it took off yet again. All four watched it depart before Tony and Clint shouldered Natasha and Bruce’s bags and led the way to the elevator. 

As they entered, Natasha questioned Clint on Laura and the kids, Clint smiled, “Laura and the kids are fine. Nathaniel has gone from crawling to walking to running and Lila can shoot a bullseye with her eyes closed. Cooper could pitch a ball from 50 yards like it was nothing.” He then winced, “Laura’s sister is over at the farm. God that woman’s annoying.” he said with a sigh. Natasha rolled her eyes, “Nice going, ditching Laura so what, you could pester Tony in the vents?” she joked. Tony gasped, “That was you!” he questioned, in reference to something unknown to Bruce and Natasha. Clint chuckled and then shook his head, “Anyway, what's with all these ‘Business trip’ to Korea? What has Dr. Cho’s lab that good ol’ sugar daddy here can’t buy?” Clint asked, nodding his head in the direction of a grumbling Tony.

Bruce rolled his eyes as Tony huffed and puffed, “I’m insulted. I feel insulted. But Katniss has hit the nail on the head!” Tony wildly gestures as Clint glared at the nickname. Natasha smirked. “I mean, Bruce, I love you, sugar daddy or no. What’s Cho got that I don’t got? I mean obviously...” Tony glanced at Natasha as she glared back daring him to continue his sentence, “...You are taken by a gorgeously deadly assassin.”

Bruce huffed and mumbled, “Nice save” as Tony continued on, “Brucie, Do I need to start wearing blue turtlenecks and lab coats?” Bruce shook his head in amusement. There was no point to interrupt. Tony would be onto a new topic in a minute that would be as mediocre as mashed potatoes. Natasha had gone through the scenarios of possible questions with Bruce. All of which involved avoiding the answer and diverting the conversation. Tony could do that himself if you gave him time to ramble. As the elevator door alerted the four individuals that they had arrived at Natasha and Bruce’s floor, the couple left the elevator, with Tony promising dinner will be in an hour. “So clean yourselves up, I can smell you from here!” he said as a parting goodbye for now. Natasha gave him the finger as Bruce keyed their code to their apartment security board. 

They brought their bags into the apartment, dumping them outside of the laundry room as they made their way towards the bedroom. As Natasha collapsed on the bed out of what she thought was flight fatigue, Bruce opened the ensuite door to the white tiled bathroom, “Are you okay, Nat?” he asked in worry, stripping down as he watched her in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. Natasha rolled on her side to face him, “I’m okay. I just feel unnaturally tired.” she admitted. Bruce padded over to the bed and placed a kiss to her hair, “I’m going to have a shower. Do you want to join? Or are you going to nap?” He asked. Natasha yawned in response, “I’ll clean up after you. I need to talk to Friday first.” she said. Bruce frowned, slightly confused, Natasha waved him off as Friday the AI spoke to Natasha, “Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner, welcome home. What can I do for you?” the interface asked. Bruce left Natasha to talk to Tony’s 2.0 version of Jarvis. The poor man was still wallowing in self-pity over the loss of the previous AI.

Just as Bruce was about to step out of the shower he heard the deep guttural sound of Natasha. Bruce quickly turned off the shower and rushed to the aid of Natasha who was leaning over the toilet bowl. Bruce carefully pulled back her shoulder length red curls as she hurled into the bowl. With one hand he reached over to the bathroom bench to find a hair tie. Quickly tying up her hair, Bruce hurried to wrap himself in a towel, less he drench her in water. Bruce rubbed Natasha’s back in calming circles as he could do nothing to stop the sickness that came with the first trimester of pregnancy. He wished he could take away that pain and the ickiness that followed hurling your guts up. Natasha let out a small moan before flushing the toilet, leaning back on legs tucked beneath her. “And it begins” she said with a small smile. Bruce combed his fingers through her hair and helped Natasha from the cold tiled ground, her back covered in small droplets of water from a drying Bruce Banner. “I’ll see if there is anything that can help.” Bruce turned to leave the bathroom, but Natasha stopped him with a warm hand on his arm, “Hey,” she said, turning him towards her, his eyes downcast, “It’s not your fault. We both want this kid, and if that means throwing my guts up every now and then...we get a child out of it in the end.” Natasha smiled, moving her other hand to caress Bruce’s cheek. “I would kiss you, but my breath is probably rivaling the Hulk’s.”

Bruce smiled but kissed her forehead instead, “I’ll start researching. We both were so wrapped up in the process of IVF that we forgot about all the preparations we needed to think about when it worked.” Natasha squeezed his arm. They were both cynical over their efforts, Bruce more so than Natasha that the implantations would never work. Low and behold, that it did, they had a lot of catching up to do in the world of pregnancy. Bruce left Natasha to brushing her teeth as he moved to get dressed in a button down and slacks, not bothering with shoes, but pulling socks over his feet anyway. He could hear the shower running just as he finished getting dressed and moved to Natasha’s laptop lying open on the bed. Bruce wasted no time in searching up pregnancy articles that included a range of tips and tricks for morning sickness, sore breasts and all the other side affects of the body changing during pregnancy. Needless to say, Bruce was both afraid and intrigued as he watched visuals and looked over photographs of the foetus developing into a baby come when it is time for birth. 

Bruce was transfixed with his research he didn’t notice he had begun to fiddle with his glasses yet again, something he tended to do when nervous, or that the shower had stopped and a dressed and ready Natasha was looking over his shoulder.   
Bruce was given a slight start when he felt cold feet brush up against his legs. Natasha reached over to scroll down an open webpage. He looked over at her as she was looking back at him through her eyelashes, a small smile on her face. Her wet hair was already beginning to curl, small droplets seeping into his own old and worn university sweater from Culver. Large grey sweatpants accompanying them but no socks. “You need to start wearing socks or your feet will freeze off Mrs. Banner.” He said, turning to face his wife and closing the laptop down at the same time. Natasha smiled and reached over to retrieve the glasses from his hands, placing them on her own nose as she looked down at him. “Dr. Banner I shall have you know that your wife’s been trained in the Russian winter in only a singlet and shorts” She responded. Bruce knew the red room was a torture center for young girls, and it didn’ surprise him that Natasha had been put through this. But it didn’t numb the anger that came with what she had been put through so extensively through both her childhood and adulthood. Bruce knew, however, that there was nothing he could do about the past, but that he could only be there for her in the present and the future for both Natasha and their unborn child. 

Natasha was still looking over his glasses in a very sultry like way and Bruce couldn't help but lean over to kiss her, tasting her minty freshness from the toothpaste. She was just too irresistible in his glasses, the black frames a stark contrast to her pale skin, mounted in freckles across her nose, cheeks and forehead. Natasha responded in kind, moving her lips over his, slowly and shallowly before Bruce snaked his hand behind her head to tug her wet curls, kissing her deeply with tongue. Her own tongue battled back against his, as her hands found their perch on his chest, pushing him back on the mattress as she moved over to straddle his legs. “You know I hear that sex during pregnancy is healthy.” Bruce murmured against Natasha’s lips. She smiled, teeth biting down on his lower lip, “And what does the doctor suggest?” she gave his legs a nice squeeze, grinding her crotch against his. Bruce growled, moving his other hand to send a responding squeeze to her ass cheeks. 

“Check 1, 2, Check 1, 2. Romanoff you better not be doing the dirty with my science bro.” Tony’s voice spoke over the PI system. Bruce and Natasha’s passionate embrace disrupted. Natasha snorted, “If you gave me 10 more minutes I might have.” she mumbled, Bruce chuckling. The interrupting Stark could not hear them, however but still moved on to speak, “Dinner is ready children. Please be decent when you come down.”  
Natasha slid off Bruce, pulling the doctor to his feet as they made their way down to the common area.

Dinner was set out on the table and to Natasha and Bruce’s surprise it was healthy food rather than Stark’s go-to take out shawarma. Salads, vegetables, both Pork and Salmon and fruit were laid out on the dinning table in abundance. Tony himself was in the adjacent kitchen, pouring himself a drink as Clint was already at the table and helping himself. “Ah, and the down and dirty have arrived. Glad to see you with pants on Bruce.” Tony greeted. Natasha shot him a dark glare which Tony responded to with one of his own. Bruce ignored him, “Geez, Tony, who cooked up this?” he asked as he held out a seat for Natasha besides Clint before walking over to the kitchen. “Pep did, I only helped a little. She does the pork, I do the salmon and-” 

“I do the salmon, Stark. You do the salad.” Clint said, pointing his knife at Tony who made a face at Clint’s honesty but shrugged nevertheless. “Where is Pepper?” Natasha asked, loading her own plate with salmon and greens. “I’m here!” Pepper announced, holding both her work heels and phone on a stool along the kitchen bench. The woman dressed in grey work pants and a light beige top, a nicely knit cardigan pulled over. She appeared as if she had gotten back from Stark Industries only hours ago, yet had the time to prepare food and handle Tony’s shenanigans of preparing dinner for welcoming home Bruce and Natasha. “Sorry, I just got off the phone with my assistant from SI.” She explained as Bruce came over to give her a hug and Tony handed her a glass of wine. Natasha got up to give Pepper a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat, Pepper sitting opposite her. Pepper sighed, “So, how was Seoul?” she asked. Tony and Bruce joining the table, Bruce placing a glass of water in front of Natasha as both he and Tony sat either side of Pepper. “Cold” Bruce said, shoving food into his mouth. Natasha rolled her eyes, “Seoul was fine. Bruce slept most of the time.” she explained. Bruce moved to defend himself but knew that Natasha was only teasing him. 

Dinner conversation moved along with Natasha questioning Pepper on her managing of CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper offering her back her assistant position with a laugh, but an undertone of seriousness. Both Tony and Clint were yet again pestering Bruce on his ‘business’ in Seoul. He knew that Natasha had wanted to tell Clint about the pregnancy, the two as close as brother and sister. Bruce wanted to tell Tony as well, as much as he and Natasha joked about Tony telling the world of their pregnancy, Bruce found that Tony would be more inclined to offer his support. But he would let Natasha tell Clint first. 

As the five finished dinner, they all helped to clean up their mess before turning in for the night. Tony and Pepper staying in the common area as Clint, Bruce and Natasha rode the elevator up to their respectful floors. “When do you go back to the farm, Clint. I want to return to my duties as an aunt.” Natasha stated, leaning against the side of the elevator. Clint shrugged in reply, “Laura’s sister leaves next week. But I’m thinking about going back after Rogers and the rest of the team gets back. Wanda’s been asking to meet Laura.” Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Huh. Maybe Laura, Wanda and I should get together on the farm then.” 

Clint nodded, “Lila’s been asking about you constantly, and I think your namesakes first full word was ‘nat’ plus Cooper still isn’t over his obsession with the Hulk” Clint glared at Bruce who silently laughed. “Hawkeye not a favourite of his is he?” Bruce asked. Clint frowned, “Shut it Banner. My son has been nagging me to get you to let out the Hulk.” Bruce stopped smiling, “Yeah, me and the Other Guy still have to talk about that. He doesn’t generally know how to handle things like that.” 

Natasha smiled, “Rest easy there boys, The Big Guy isn’t aggressive towards innocents. He is as placid as a cat when it comes to children especially. We saw that on our last mission.” she reminded them, “Anyway, Clint, give Laura a heads up, Banner and I will both visit next week. I need to talk to Laura.” she nudged Clint. Clint raised an eyebrow, “What for?” 

Natasha shrugged, “I need help on cooking a bun in the oven.” she replied. The elevator door dinged open to Clint’s rooms, but the sharpshooter didn't step out. The doors closed again. Clint looked over at Natasha in wide-eyed shock. “You what?”  
Bruce cleared his throat, “What Nat is oh so clearly telling you, is that she is pregnant.” Clint let out a little ‘huh’. “What do you think all those trips to Korea were for?” Natasha questioned. Clint rubbed his face as if rubbing the information in. “So what, you and Banner are having a kid?” he clarified. Bruce and Natasha both nodded as the elevator opened again to their floor, Natasha leading Clint out as Bruce opened the door to the apartment. “How?” Clint asked. The trio moved inside and Bruce and Natasha sat on the couch as Clint paced in front of them. “IVF. Helen Cho. An obstetrician in New York.” Natasha explained briefly.

“And so how far along are you?” Clint asked. 

“Cho said around 8 weeks.” Natasha replied.

Clint let out a little huff. “8 weeks. When did you find out? How long have you been keeping this a secret?”

Bruce entwined his fingers with Natasha’s, “We found out last night in Seoul. You’re the first to really find out.” he said. “So really, we haven’t kept the pregnancy a secret, more like the process of getting pregnant a secret.”

Clint screwed up his face, pacing back and forth, “So help me Banner, I don’t care how you did it, you knocked an unknockable woman up and none of us knew this? Have you told Fury? You haven’t been on a mission in weeks- oh thank fuck.” 

Natasha moved off the couch to stop Clint’s rambling. “Calm down Barton. We go see the obstetrician Tuesday morning and we’ll know more than, I’ll clue you in the loop. And yes I told Fury on the way here.”

Clint huffed out a laugh, “How did that go?” 

Natasha shrugged, “He took it in stride. To be honest, I think he found the whole marriage thing more widely than he did this.” Clint spluttered, “AND you got hitched? Why wasn’t I invited?” 

“Clint, Fury officiated the wedding over skype and we signed the papers. It was nothing big, we just made something that we already felt more permanent or official.” Bruce said moving to Natasha’s side, “Believe me, we would have loved to do a white wedding and all. But we were in the moment and well…” he shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

“I need to go lie down.” Clint stated, giving Natasha a hug and Bruce pat on the back, 

“Congratulations by the way. Times two, I guess.” Clint made his way back over to the elevator, “And I’m telling Laura!” As the door closed behind him Natasha and Bruce could hear the words, “I’m going to be an uncle.” uttered. 

“Time for bed, Mrs Banner?”

“Indeed, Doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that I didn’t put the line of the chapter into this one. I didn’t know where to put it to be honest.


	3. They don’t know that we know what they know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony snoops. Laura Barton makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is only short. It’s basically a filler chapter. Just before we get to the doctor visit on Tuesday. Then chapter 4 will be a filler before the avengers return on the Thursday. I was thinking of introducing Peter Parker?? I know I’ve mentioned him in chapter 2 but... It would be interesting.

••••

One of the first things Natasha did when she moved into the Avenger’s compound was disconnect all technology that allowed two-way conversation over the AI system. However, the person who didn’t was Clint Barton. 

As he made his way back into his room, he thought he found himself in privacy and wasted no time in calling his wife, Laura to give her the news. “Natasha’s pregnant” he told Laura who smiled in delight, 

“Her and Dr. Banner? That’s amazing! But I thought..?”

Clint nodded, “So did I. Nat and Banner just told me. They’ve both been going to Seoul, Korea to talk to Helen Cho about it and some other doctor here in New York. And guess what else? Nat is no longer Natasha Romanoff, but Natasha Banner!” Clint exclaimed. 

Laura laughed, “Wow. Well, I did see that coming. Even if you didn’t way back when you all dropped in during Ultron. So Mrs. Banner, eh? Does Natasha go by it? It does have a certain ring to it.” Laura snorted as if in realisation, “Speaking of rings, Nat does have that green and gold one that Bruce ‘gave’ her months ago. That must be her wedding ring. She just wears it on her other hand. I knew a ring as nice as that was not just a present.”

Clint rubbed , “Jesus, I can’t believe I’m so blind! Well, she wants to keep it a secret. So it’s not like I can call her Mrs. Banner around the place.” 

Laura shook her head, “I’m sure she’d kill you if you did. And I’ll have to explain to the kids why Dad isn’t coming home-because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut!” 

“How are the kids?” Clint asked. Although it was way past their bedtime, they were probably all asleep. 

Laura nodded as if she could read his mind, “They’re fine. But Coop got into a fight at school today. He won’t tell me what it was about. So I just gave him a bag of peas for his eye.”

Clint sighed, “Tell me he at least got them back.” 

Laura shook her head, “I wouldn’t have a clue. Apparently the teachers didn’t hear anything, Cooper just came back from break with a swelling eye. Couldn’t get him to talk.”

Clint rubbed his face, “I’ll have a talk to him when I get back on Thursday. Nat wants to come over and talk to you about all the pregnancy stuff.” 

“Oh good, Lila will be ecstatic. Will Bruce be over too? Might soften Coop up a bit.”

“Yeah he said he would.”

Laura nodded, “Well, I love you, and I’ll see you Thursday. I’ll send my congratulations to Natasha and Bruce.”

Clint said his ‘I love you’s’ and hung up, getting ready to sleep but missing his wife beside him and the children that would be asleep down the hall.

••••

Down a floor, Tony Stark sat in disbelief. Pepper asleep beside him, with the glow of the intercom system lighting his stunned expression. He knew something was up, but he didn’t expect...this. Natasha was pregnant? A little hulk assassin? And Bruce and her were married? Tony’s day just took an unexpected turn. But Natasha and Bruce didn’t know that he knew. 

Pepper stirred beside him, “Tony go to sleep. Stop snooping” she mumbled. 

Tony gently shook her awake, telling her what he had just found out. 

Pepper gasped in both delight and shock, “I knew that wasn’t ‘just a ring’” she exclaimed.

“Yes, dear. But Bruce and Romanoff- or Banner-Romanoff,” Tony grunted, “Bruce and Natasha want to keep it a secret apparently.” 

Pepper blinked, “So they can’t know that we know.”

“Exactly, they don’t know that we know what they know.” Tony said, shutting down the system with wave of his hand. “And she’s 8 weeks along.” Tony expanded. 

Pepper huffed, “She won’t be able to keep this a secret for much longer. “ she remarked. 

“Well I guess I better have as much fun as I can with this information in the meantime. I’ll also have to get added security around the compound as whenever she goes out to see the pregnancy doctor or whatever… I don’t want Ross catching onto this just as much as Bruce and Natasha do.” Tony stated.

“Okay, Tony. But you can think about it in the morning.” Pepper yawned and curled against Tony’s side. He sighed but gave in to his girlfriends commands. 

Sleep did not come easy to Natasha that night. It seemed that every few hours she moved from the bed to the bathroom as dinner made an appearance in the toilet bowl. Bruce stayed with her for most of it, only retreating to bring ginger tea and a wash cloth so she could wipe her mouth. The ginger tea being a fruitful effort in calming Natasha’s ‘morning sickness’. After many hours on the tiled floor, Bruce used what energy he had to carry Natasha back to their bed. Her asleep in his arms, and him eventually finding sleep.

••••

Come morning, Natasha was still bedridden with fatigue. Bruce moving from her side only to bring small snacks in hope she could keep it down. 

Natasha had skyped Laura Barton in hope the woman could lend some wisdom, but not much could be done about the morning sickness until it passed. “The good news is, that because your 8 weeks along, the morning sickness fades away in the early second trimester. You started to get the morning sickness later than I did at 6 weeks so it won’t continue for too much longer.” Laura explained. 

Natasha glared at Bruce, “Banner. I hate you.” Bruce smiled and kissed her forehead moving to refill Natasha’s water glass on the bedside table, “I love you too.” 

As Bruce left the bedroom to rehydrate Natasha, Laura frowned at Natasha, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you got married. Let me see the ring.” Laura pestered. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and lifted her right hand up to the computer’s camera, her wedding ring glinting off her index finger. Laura sighed as she admired the bling, “Would it be too noticeable if you wore it on your left hand? I mean, your team wouldn’t ask too many questions, right?” Laura asked.

Natasha let her hand drop back into her lap, “Tony would. Or Pepper. Besides, I don’t wear usually wear jewellery unless I’m on a very specific type of mission. Even then, it would get in the way.”

“And you’re done with missions for a... while now,” Laura asked, as if to confirm. 

Natasha laughed softly, “That would be an understatement. I’ve been in this line of business for over a decade, no matter if it was an assassin or a spy or both. I’m always going to be the Black Widow and I’m always going to be an Avenger, nothing will change that, not even this,” Natasha placed a hand on her abdomen, “But I’m not going to put my life on hold waiting for the next big mission. I like this domestic routine I have with Bruce and I love Bruce. Hopefully this future child will fit into that.”

Laura smiled, “I’m glad everything is working out for you too. You both deserve it.” Natasha smiled back, recalling her flirting at the tower and Steve’s parting comment to Bruce, “Thanks Laura.”

“Keep me updated, and I’ll see you next week.” Laura said, a soft voice off screen pulling her from Natasha, “Hey honey, want to say hi to Aunty Nat?” Laura’s computer camera turning to show a giddy Lila Barton, “Aunty Nat!” 

Natasha smiled, waving at the young girl, “Hi Lila, dad told me you got a bullseye the other day.” 

The young girl nodded, long braided hair swinging, “I did. dad told me we going to start working on moving targets when he comes home. Where’s Uncle Bruce?” she inquired. 

Natasha looked to the door and as if on cue, Bruce entered the room, glass of water in hand. Natasha moved the computer to showcase his appearance to Lila, Bruce smiling as he saw the young girl on screen, “Hello there little Lila. How are you?” he asked, placing the glass on the bedside table and shuffled to sit behind Natasha on the bed.

Lila giggled, “Hi Uncle Bruce! I’m good. I shot an arrow at 50 yards!” 

Bruce chuckled, “Your dad said you did. Awesome job!” he said, giving Lila thumbs up. 

“Say goodbye to Aunty Nat and Uncle Bruce, Lila, we need to get you to school. You’ll see them next week.” Laura said to her daughter.

Lila squealed, “You’re coming over? Yay! Aunty Nat can teach me how to shoot as well!” 

Natasha laughed, “I’ll leave the arrows up to your father, Lila.” she winked, waving goodbye. 

“Bye Lila, see you next week.” Bruce waved goodbye as well. 

“Bye Aunty Nat! Bye Uncle Bruce!” Lila waved, skipping out the room. Laura shifted the camera back to her, “I need to get Lila to school. Coop is still nursing a black eye,” Natasha raised an eyebrow and Laura sighed, “Ask Clint. See you two soon.” Bruce and Natasha said goodbye and hung up. 

“Black eye? That can’t be good.” Bruce said. Natasha moving the laptop off from her lap, “I’ll ask Clint. He should be coming up sometime soon to talk.” Natasha presumed, looking back at Bruce. 

He nodded, “I’m going to go find Tony before he barges up here and starts asking questions.” Bruce explained, “Tell Friday to get me if you need me.” he said, pecking Natasha on the cheek and moving off the bed, “You need anything else?” Bruce asked, just to be certain. He didn’t want Tony nosing around, especially if he snooped and saw Natasha hauling in the toilet bowl. 

Natasha took the glass of water from the bedside table and took a sip, shaking her head, “No. I’m good for now. I’ll ask Clint to get something if I need it.” 

Bruce smiled, “Okay. Don’t work him too hard.” He turned to exit the room but Natasha called to him from the bed, “You don’t have to worry about Friday scanning me or Tony finding out. I muted out room and hacked her. She can’t tell anyone. Not even Tony.”

Bruce turned back to Natasha, “You hacked Friday? Well I guess that’s a small relief.” 

“Don’t worry Doc. Go find Stark. And later we need to talk to the Big Guy.” 

“Hulk? You want me to let him out later?” Bruce visibly paled, he could feel the piked curiousness rising up from the Other Guy.

Natasha could see Bruce’s anxiety bubbling to the surface, she spoke softly, “Yes Bruce. He isn’t as impartial to this as you think. Because in seven months time we are going to a have baby and we need him on track with this.” Natasha explained, rising from the bed to walk to Bruce. 

‘Red right. Need to talk about Little Red. Hulk be good.’

 

Bruce nodded, both in response to Natasha, and the Other guy. “Okay.” Natasha hugged Bruce close, which he returned, scenting her shampoo as he nuzzled into her curls. Natasha broke off the hug, moving back towards the bed, but not before pressing another kiss to her husband’s lips. “I love you” Bruce said, finally moving from the room, leaving Natasha on the bed as she waved him off. 

Bruce continued down the hallway, “Friday, where is Tony?” Bruce asked the AI. “I think you will find him in his lab, Dr. Banner.”

“Thank you.” Bruce closed the door to his and Natasha’s apartment with a click, the elevator doors already open and waiting. 

It had only been a few days that Bruce found out he was going to be a father. Something he never thought would be possible, and something he wouldn’t firmly believe until seeing the obstetrician tomorrow. 

As Bruce rode the elevator down to Tony’s labs, (which had a separate wing from the living quarters, less there be an explosion) he couldn’t help the rising fear that spread doubt in his mind. He wouldn’t tell Natasha, yet he was sure she already knew of his doubt. This was something they both wanted. Yet, the ever shadowing figure that was Brian Banner casted doubt that Bruce would ever be a good father. Yes, he could use Brian as an example of what not to do or how not to treat your child, but would that be enough? Brian Banner was the furthest from a father figure anyone could get. Bruce knew he would love this child to the ends of the earth. Natasha and their child both were his life, his loves, and nothing would ever change that. Yes he had some experience with young children with babysitting the Barton Bunch and a handful of babies in his covert medical jobs overseas, however being a father was more than looking after kids for a couple of nights or vaccinating them in a tent in Africa. It was an ongoing presence and duty to do good by his and Natasha’s child so that they could get the most out of life. 

The elevator door opened with a ‘ding’. “Doctor Banner, I believe Mr. Stark is in lab 4. I would advise proceeding with caution.” Friday’s voice spoke over the system. Bruce frowned changing to a quicker pace, “What’s he doing Friday?” 

“I believe he is experimenting with-”

Black smoke filled the hallway, as a lab to the far right of Bruce let out a loud ‘BANG’. Bruce rushed to the lab door, opening it in a hurry to let out the smoke, covering his mouth and waving with his hand as he entered the lab. “Tony?” Bruce questioned. He was met by the sound of loud coughing at one of the lab benches in the middle of the wall to wall glass space. “Bruce? I think I miscalculated.” Tony’s muffled voice spoke. The labs fans began to kick in, sucking away the black smoke to reveal Tony Stark clad in a heavy metal t-shirt and jeans. 

“You never miscalculate.” Bruce accused. Tony waved him off, “I know. I just wanted to see the reaction.”

“The reaction of what?!”

“Oh just something…” Tony tapped and prodded at the hologram in front of him, before scrunching it up into a ball and throwing a three-pointer into a hoop over Bruce’s head. “Where’s the short avenger?” Tony asked, watching as Bruce looked through the written notes on the bench before him, trying to find an inkling of what Tony was doing. “Tony, you know she’ll kill you if you call her that to her face.” Bruce warned.

Tony chuffed, “That’s why I don’t say it to her face.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Friday, what was Tony just working on?”

“I believe Mr. Stark just calibrated my program to not give you that information Doctor.” The interface informed him. Bruce eyed Tony, exasperated. He shrugged in response. “Look, Brucey boy, it’s nothing. Just a little side project.”

“That blew up in your face, Tony.”

“You didn’t need to say it. You saw it.”

Bruce rubbed at his face, “You’re not helping.”

“Was I supposed to be?” Tony moved over to the mini fridge he had installed for the sake of laziness and much needed refreshments when Bruce and him spent hours over a project holed up in the labs.  
“Hey, Caps supposed to be back on Thursday. Said we might have another mission soon. Just the OG6. Yay. You and Romanoff going to join us or sneak off to Seoul again?” Tony uncapped a bottle of water, taking a sip with a raised eyebrow. Bruce suspected he was suspicious. But this was a minefield. “Nat’s taking some holiday leave. We aren’t going back to Korea until in a few months.”

“And you?” Tony questioned. 

Bruce shrugged, “I’ll have to talk to the Big Guy. Without Natasha there to do the lullaby we have no real way of calming him down after the whole ‘smashing’.” 

“Right. What’s Nat doing? Going to get a tan? Although I seriously doubt that woman could do anything but burn, have you seen how pale she is?” Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Of course you have. You and the Russian Red have been shacking it up. How many times? She’s gotta be up the duff now. Does the-“

“Tony I am begging you not to finish that sentence or I will deck you and the black eye won’t be the only thing you’ll be getting from me.”

“Okay Big Guy. Hold your big green fists. But I mean, what if she were?” 

“Tony as great as that may be, it can’t happen. We both can’t.” Bruce lied, trying his best to look at Tony without shuffling his feet-his give away. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce. “Well anyway, Pepper and I are engaged and after we get married next year, a baby would be nice. I’m thinking Morgan for a girl and Tony jr. for a boy.” Tony mused, patting Bruce on the shoulder. 

“I don’t think Pepper would allow you to call your child ‘Tony jr.’” Bruce responded, glad the topic was off him. Tony looked aghast. “You’re right. I should name him Bruce or Robby Bobby. She likes you.”

“Tony I hate my name. There’s a heavy load that goes with the name Bruce. And please don’t ever call me ‘Robby Bobby’. That just calls for a code green.” 

Tony laughed. “So I know that I said Pepper and I are getting married next year, but if you proposed to the widow, we could have a double wedding! Think about that, eh. Not a widow anymore.”

“Tony I am begging you to drop the subject.”

“You don’t think she’d say yes?” Tony asked. 

Bruce chuckled, recalling the conversation that led to Bruce getting down on one knee on top of Natasha and his bed, both of them stark naked and still flushed from their previous activities. Natasha response had been another round of Olympic sex, answering his question more than once in a way they both thought would be heard by the whole compound. “Bruce?” 

Bruce shook his head, realising he was being talked to, “I don’t know Tony. Besides, Nat has a bad past with that sort of thing. I wouldn’t want to push this on her just so you can get a ‘double wedding’” Bruce tried to mix the truth into his response. It was both true that Nat had been engaged before. At such a young age back in Russia. That hadn’t ended well. In fact, Bruce’s own history with Betty was rocky as well, being engaged and then breaking off after the ‘accident’. 

It seemed that Tony’s persistence had brought a dark cloud over the conversation.Tony finally picking up on Bruce’s uncomfort. “Anyway, you said you needed to talk to the Big Guy? Do I need to set the gym up for our big green bean?” Tony redirected the conversation, clapping his hands, and opening schematics of the compounds gym on the hologram appearing before him. 

Bruce sighed, thankful for the reroute. He hoped Tony hadn’t figured anything out. He also hoped Natasha was okay back in their room and that Clint wasn’t grilling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be soon. But school is getting busy. I have assignments lined up left right and centre.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoyed. I’m not a great writer and this is my first on Ao3. Basically I’m not canon compliant because Endgame was shit and I don’t think this would have happened after Infinity War anyway.


End file.
